


Bloopers//Outtakes//Ad-libs

by Sneek



Series: Martin and Lewis edits [3]
Category: Actor RPF, Martin and Lewis, Martin and Lewis RPF
Genre: 1940s, 1950s, Comedy, Compilation, M&L, M/M, Martin and Lewis - Freeform, Video, YouTube, bloopers, dean Martin and Jerry lewis, the colegate comedy hour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 02:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19966570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneek/pseuds/Sneek
Summary: Part 1 and 2 of a 7 part Martin & Lewis blooper series are up NOW on my youtube channel, subscribe if you want more.enjoy!!





	Bloopers//Outtakes//Ad-libs

The url is below:

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvB9Xsds-ys&list=PLP_6M49fGQaQES0_xSufLG60SHaGM30B6

Please enjoy!

Check out the rest of my channel for more compilation videos,, im making more as we speak! x


End file.
